A Letter to Jack
by PhoenixFeather112
Summary: 13-year-old Jamie has stopped believing in the Guardians. Jack, horror-struck, finds a letter on Jamie's table. Will this be the key too get Jamie to believe again? Or will Jack lose his first believer? (story is way better than the summary)


**Hi! sorry I didn't put an A/N in the end, I didn't want to ruin the story, but R&R, please? Anyway, remember, this has some (actually, many) dialogues from the movie, so they could be considered as spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belongs to William Joyce and Dream Works.**

_A Letter to Jack_

Jack looked out of the window in North's workshop. It was ages since he had a nice chat with Jamie. Since the time he became Guardian, he was really busy helping the other Guardians and spreading winter all over the world. After all, children _had_ started to believe in him.

He decided to go and see Jamie. Quickly scribbling a note to North explaining where he went, Jack commanded the wind to take him to Burgess, his home. He wind took him towards Jamie's house, occasionally dropping him and picking him back up just a few feet from the ground. His face split into a smile as his white hair was whipped behind his face. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

Finally, he reached his destination. But as he reached the thirteen-year-old Jamie Bennett's room, he sensed something was wrong. Fearing the worst, Jack reluctantly entered the room. Jamie didn't turn around. He simply sat there on his bed, reading a book.

Panic filled his chest. Refusing to think about it, Jack cleared his throat loudly. Still there was no response from the teen. "Jamie?" Jack called. Jamie didn't even seem to hear him. Jack advanced on him, his eyes filled with worry. He then put an arm on Jamie's shoulder. That was the biggest mistake of Jack's immortal life.

His hand went straight through Jamie. It was as if he was a ghost. His shocking blue eyes that were lit up with happiness just minutes ago brimmed with tears as he stared down at his first believer. The air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs. This wasn't happening, this was NOT happening..

He stumbled backwards in horror and shock. "Jamie," Jack whispered once he found his voice. Then it hit him. Again. Hard. Jamie didn't believe in him any more. Jamie, his best friend, his little brother, his first believer, didn't believe in him. "No, Jamie. Jamie look at me. Please Jamie. Jamie, please. Please." Jack began to stammer as he waved his hand in front of Jamie's face, but in vain.

Just then, Jack's eye caught something on the table. It was a letter. A letter addressed to him. Most of his shock turned into curiosity as he reached out to the piece of paper and began to read :

_Dear Jack,_

_ If you really are reading this (which I think is very unlikely, impossible, even) then you might have discovered that I don't believe in you any more. (wow, I can't believe in just wrote that.) I'm writing this to you as a believer, so I have no idea what it will be like. The letter is just for you to know many unsaid things (like how I _do_ think the Easter Bunny looks like a Kangaroo.)_

_ There isn't much to say, really, other than sorry, which, as Guardian of Fun, you would think is very touchy-feely. You were like a brother to me. An immortal, extremely fun, white-haired brother. I miss you already._

_ I just wish you'd come and visit soon. Everything's really boring around here. But I understand, you've got jobs to do (doesn't matter what bunny says.) and you don't have much time. Sophie is getting a little agitated that Bunny hasn't come to visit yet, but she was really happy with the present Tooth gave her._

_ Again, I'm sorry. A letter just can't say what you are to me. You're more than just a best friend. I just hope you'll forgive me and not go bang yourself against the wall or create a blizzard in Antarctica. I also have a small gift for you. It's below the letter. Hope you like it. And just remember, I miss you._

_Your best friend and little brother,_

_Jamie_

Fresh tears formed in Jack's eyes as he saw what was underneath. It was the picture Jamie drew as a child, of him flying in his sleigh. Jack remembered the day fondly. It was the first time Jamie heard about Jack Frost. Jack took the paper and formed a beautiful ice frame over it. Now it was safe and it wouldn't even get wet as the ice was made in such a way that it never melted.

The tears quickly froze on Jack's cheek. He found a pencil on the desk. An idea forming in his mind, he wrote four words:

_I miss you too_.

As a parting gift, Jack created a beautiful snowflake, not unlike the one that caused Jamie to believe in him. The snowflake floated out of his hands, and on Jamie's nose. What happened next was something Jack least expected.

"Jack?" Jamie turned, only to find him perched on the window-sill, about to leave. The winter Sprite turned around, and saw Jamie not staring through him, but right at him. "Wait, c-can you hear me?" Jamie nodded, dumbstruck. " C-can you.. can you _see _me?" Jamie nodded again, this time smiling slightly. "He-He sees me. _He sees me_!" Jack did a back flip and jumped onto Jamie' table, voice shaking with happiness. Just as he got down, Jamie tackled him in a hug. "Jack! Oh god, how did I stop believing, why did I stop. It was school, Jack, people were talking about how the Guardians were not real, how they stopped believing at the ages if eight and nine. Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, I promise not to do that ever again, please forgive me, I promise never, ever, _ever_ do that again. What if I stop believing? If I can't see you.." Jamie trailed off as he sobbed onto Jack's shoulder, gripping the back of his blue hoodie.

"Hey, slow down, slow down." Jack said, laughing as he hugged his friend back, then ruffled his hair, causing ice crystals to form in Jamie's hair. "You tell me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out?" "No," Jamie replied. "Okay, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Jack asked again, pointing to the ceiling. "No," Jamie said, laughing slightly. Deja vu hit Jack hard. This was exactly what he said after battling Pitch, before the Guardians left for the north pole, five years ago. "We'll _always_ be there, Jamie. And _now_, we'll always be here." Jack continued, pointing at Jamie's heart."which, kind of makes you a Guardian, too." Jamie smiled. "That was what you told me at the lake, right?" Jack nodded and returned his smile. "Now, if we're done here, I have a snowball fight to begin." Both the boys laughed as the wind took them down to the yard where they started the most furious snowball fight they had seen, with little Sophie running around, trying to help. As they threw snowballs at each other, Jack smiled. He was glad he got to meet someone like Jamie. Someone who would write a letter to Jack.

~THE END~


End file.
